Experience
A farmer has a certain amount of experience. When certain amounts of experience are reached, a farmer can advance to the next level, where more market items, gifts and other features become available. A farmer can see their own experience in a bar at the top of the page. The amount of the bar filled in is relative to how close the farmer is to reaching their next level. The star at the end of the bar shows a player their level. After a farmer reaches Level 35, they will require an extra for each level. A farmer needs 433,000 experience to reach level 70. After level 70, the amount needed increases by 500 xp each level, so 10,500 xp for level 71, 11,000 for level 72, et. cetera. ... At the bottom of the screen is a list of a player's neighbors. A player is able to see the level and experience of each of his neighbors from here. On June 30th, 2011, XP for FarmCash was released into the Market. 50, 200 and 1,000 XP could be purchased for 5, 10 and . __TOC__ More Experience Experience can be earned in a number of ways. These include: * Buying animals * Buying buildings * Buying decorations * Buying vehicles * Completing a collection * Co-Op Farming * Feeding neighbors' chicken coops * Fertilizing neighbors' crops * Harvesting fertilized crops * Harvesting crops which have been mastered * Helping neighbors * Opening a Mystery Box * Planting crops * Planting trees * Plowing harvested plots * Plowing new plots * Receiving ribbons * Receiving from a Mystery Egg * Receiving from a Mystery Egg (Spring) * Receiving from a Mystery Gift * Selling items from your bakery, spa or winery * When a neighbor takes a bushel from your Market Stall you can claim XP(amount of XP increases depending on how many neighbors took bushels from your stall) Costs for Experience Many use hay bales to quickly raise their experience points, buying them and then selling them back. A cheaper but slower tactic is plowing a plot and planting soybeans, then deleting the plot. Higher level players can buy and sell back other items, using fewer clicks but costing more coins. # One level is 10,000 XP. Click count includes deleting. # Assuming 4x4 tractor, seeder and harvester. # Sweet Beets are not available any more. # If not sold, Belted Cows generate 3,000 Coins per day. Other Farm specific Experience Points In order to gain farm specific experience points, you can do any of the following: # Crafting in the farm specific crafting buildings. (if they have any) # Leveling up the farm specific stationary buildings. (if they have any) # Harvesting farm specific crops/seeds. (if they have any) # Uncovering the farm specific Hidden Treasures. (if they have any) # Purchasing farm specific items (Animals, Blooms, Buildings, Decorations, Trees, etc. ...) from the market. (if there are any) ; Alphabetical tabbed listings: A's = |-| B's = |-| C's = |-| D's = |-| E's = |-| F's = |-| G's = |-| H's = |-| I's = |-| J's = |-| K's = |-| L's = |-| M's = |-| N's = |-| O's = |-| P's = |-| Q's = |-| R's = |-| S's = |-| T's = |-| U's = |-| V's = |-| W's = |-| X's = |-| Y's = |-| Z's = ---- ---- Other forms of Experience Points ; Apothecary Points Apothecary Points are gained and used within the Apothecary to level up that particular building. ; Dairy Points Dairy Points are gained and used within the Dairy to level up that particular building. ; Sweet Points Sweet Points are gained and used within the Sweet Shop to level up that particular building. ; Yarn Points Yarn Points are gained and used within the Yarn Barn to level up that particular building. Gallery xp mystery gift.jpg|XP from Mystery Gift. xp 1.jpg|XP from Mystery Egg (Spring). See also Category:Gameplay